


Don't Worry, Be Happy

by ALPHAwolf, Tashi_Rinzen



Category: Marvel
Genre: Accidental Outing, Awkwardness, Butt Dialing, Drinking, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, something no dad or uncle wants to hear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Rinzen/pseuds/Tashi_Rinzen
Summary: Cuando Tony y Happy descubren que Peter está saliendo con un chico, sucede de la peor manera posible.





	Don't Worry, Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Worry, Be Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877025) by [ALPHAwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf). 



> Parte 7 de la serie “Las increíbles aventuras de Daddypool y Baby Boy” (https://archiveofourown.org/series/636671)  
> Translator- Tashi_Rinzen

-El generador está estable, las defensas compuestas han sido actualizadas y están completamente en línea, umm...- Happy observó las notas de su tableta mientras Tony jugaba distraídamente con los objetos que estaban encima del escritorio de su laboratorio, a veces emitiendo pequeños ruidos de aprobación. -Visión fue a volar por los alrededores del edificio, accidentalmente asustó a Pepper cuando flotó más allá del límite de su ventana y se adentró en su oficina-.  
  
-Voy a tener otra conversación con él- Stark respondió en un murmullo, la mayor parte de su atención se centró en el dispositivo que tenía en la mano. Sin embargo, no tenía mucho sentido hablar con la IA al respecto. Claro, Visión estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero aún no había captado por qué no era apropiado entrar a una habitación sin invitación, aunque había dejado de meterse intrusivamente al baño, lo que era una mejora. Mientras tanto, tendría que darle a Pepper una ventana de dos vías para que se sintiera un poco más cómoda. -¿Qué más?-.  
  
-Umm, a Rhodey le está yendo mucho mejor desde que comenzó con esa fisioterapeuta-, Happy comentó una nota más ligera y le envió a Tony una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Ella es bonita?- Preguntó el multimillonario sin levantar la vista.  
  
-Um, bueno, bueno, sólo nos conocimos brevemente…- El guardia de seguridad tartamudeó, -Yo-quiero decir que ella ciertamente no es fea-,-  
 __  
“Dont’ worry ~ be happy ~"  
  
Tony frunció el ceño cuando la melodía familiar sonó inesperadamente, interrumpiendo el incómodo chismorreo de Happy. Ambos inmediatamente dirigieron su atención al bolsillo del que salía el canto del empleado de Stark.  


“ _Dont’ worry ~ be happy ~"_   
  
El hombre corpulento buscó a toda prisa su móvil mientras el tono de llamada continuaba, luchando frenéticamente cuando el dispositivo quedó atrapado mientras intentaba sacarlo. Afortunadamente, se las arregló para soltarlo rápidamente, sonriendo de manera avergonzada ante la ceja alzada de Tony. Happy bajó la vista hacia la pantalla con un carraspeo, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco al reconocer la identificación (a pesar de su alivio, no era su madre).  
  
-Es el niño-, Explicó con ligera exasperación.  
  
-Responde-, Tony instruyó, la curiosidad se apoderó de él, dejando así su destornillador y lo que sea con lo que estaba jugando, de nuevo en el escritorio. -Ponlo en el altavoz-, Agregó, parándose y medio limpiándose sus sucias manos con un trapo viejo. Happy asintió y sostuvo el teléfono inteligente entre ellos, finalmente presionó el botón verde y atendió la llamada.  
  
-Hola niño-, Saludó Tony mientras la música se detenía. Un segundo de silencio más tarde ambos se miraron un poco confundidos, antes de acercar sus oídos al parlante. Ellos se encontraron con nada más que una especie de... murmullo amortiguado?  
  
-... ¿Oye, chico?-.  
  
-¡Nnnn-!- Los ojos de los dos se abrieron ante el sonido inesperado e indistinguible.  
  
-... ¿Peter?- Algunos crujidos más, y otro sonido. ¿Un gemido? No, más como un gemido cruzado con un jadeo. ¿Estaba herido? -Peter ¿estás bien?- Tony no podía ocultar la preocupación de su voz, mientras escuchaba atentamente cada movimiento apenas audible.  
  
-Ahhh…-.  
  
-Pe-?!-.  
  
-Ahhhhh~ !!-.  
  
Tanto Happy como Tony se apartaron del teléfono, con los ojos muy abiertos. Eso... Ese fue un sonido inconfundible. Un gemido.  
  
-¡Oh-oh, Dios mío!- La boca de Happy se abrió justo cuando un fuerte grito de asombro llegó desde el otro lado de la línea. ¡Era casi incomprensible! ¡¿El chico estaba _obteniendo_ algo?! -¡¡Oh, vaya!- Espera... ¿ERA ESE PETER?  
  
-Joder- ¡¿Quién diablos era ese?! -Mierda, nene, eres tan bueno, muuuyy bueno, increíble, joder estás tan apretado Peteeeey~-.  
  
Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que oían. Eso... o era la voz de un hombre... o la de una mujer realmente marimacho. De alguna manera, Tony no estaba apostando por lo último.  
  
-Apágalo-. Exigió Tony, sacando a Happy de su sorpresivo trance.  
  
-¡Oooohhh ~!- Buscó a tientas el botón mientras otro sonido sucio se deslizaba a través del altavoz.  
  
-¡Apágalo!-.  
  
-¡Ahhhh ~!-.  
  
-¡Lo estoy intentando!- Happy trató desesperadamente de apagarlo con sus sudorosas manos, de alguna manera logrando cambiar las aplicaciones por completo sin detener la llamada. -Perdí la pantalla-!-  
  
-¡Ooohhh mierda ~!-.  
  
"Oh bebé, bebé eres tantan bueno~-.  
  
Incapaz de escuchar otra exclamación, Tony agarró el teléfono de las manos del guardia, descubriendo rápidamente que tampoco él podía encontrar el camino de regreso a la pantalla correcta lo suficientemente rápido. En cambio, decidió que el mejor curso de acción era arrojarlo violentamente contra la pared.  
  
-¡W-Wa ~ -!-.  
  
Los perturbadores sonidos terminaron abruptamente con un fuerte crujido. El móvil logró hacer una abolladura razonable en la pared antes de caer al suelo en pedazos, ambos hombres horrorizados mirando el horrible dispositivo sin parpadear mientras un silencio ensordecedor llenaba la habitación. Ninguno de los dos podía esperar más que el silencio en realidad los tragara enteros.  
  
La dolorosa quietud solo empeoró cuando Happy decidió hablar después de 60 segundos completos de incomodidad.  
  
-Entonces um... ¿Simplemente no hablamos de eso o-?-.

-Fuera-, Tony chasqueó en silencio, todavía en estado de shock.  
  
-Sí, está bien-. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a acercarse con menos gracia a la puerta corredera, golpeando su pie con impaciencia en el segundo que tardó en abrirse. Cuando lo hizo, prácticamente saltó, con la intención de fingir que todo el incidente no había sucedido.  
  
Tony tardó unos momentos más en regresar a la Tierra, y lentamente volvió a sentarse en su escritorio. Miró la pared abollada sin comprender, estudiando la pintura agrietada en una especie de aturdimiento.  
  
Era imposible saber cuánto tiempo pasó (probablemente sólo unos segundos) antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo y Happy volviera a entrar.  
  
-Yo sólo…-, Corrió hacia el móvil y lo recogió, eligiendo dejar los fragmentos de vidrio y plástico detrás. –Me voy ahora-, Luego corrió directamente hacia atrás, dejando a Tony una vez más en su silencio paralizador para procesar lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
Cinco minutos más tarde y él aún no estaba más cerca de aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar, en su lugar abría el cajón del escritorio inferior y sacaba la botella de dos litros de whisky que había escondido allí para una emergencia.  
  
Cuando abrió la parte superior, se hizo evidente que la única forma de lidiar con esto era no volver a mencionarlo o hablar de ello nunca más, así que tomó un gran trago de whisky y lo dejó quemar en su garganta, saboreando el conocimiento de que no lo haría. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que olvidó incluso su propio nombre.   


 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias especiales a Tashi_Rinzen por traducir esto para mi! Disculpe mi uso de Google translate.


End file.
